Chapter 521
|image = 521_46_Frankenstein_Doesn't_Want_Rai_To_Know_Of_His_Plans.png |Release Date = 30 July 2018 |Chapter = 521 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 520 |Next Chapter = Chapter 522}}Tao reports to everyone, that the footage of Aris, Mark and Yuri rampaging across various cities going viral, causing widespread panic. At first, the footage was thought to be fake, but now it's being broadcast on every news station, causing a global uproar. Tao says he is uncertain of Crombel's motives, but ordinary humans have now become aware of the existence of modified humans. Frankenstein asks what the Union is doing about this. Tao replies they've done nothing as expected, ordinarily they would've stopped the footage from leaking out, and controlled the flow of information, but since the takeover, there's been no sign of such activity. He continues that they wouldn't have gone to the trouble of causing such disasters, if they'd planned on hiding them, so he's not surprised, that they're not doing anything. Rai presumes that scores of humans have died again. Tao confirms this to be the case, as they attacked major cities all over the world and destroyed them over a longer time period. Tao tells him that the scale of deaths are beyond comparison to the deaths caused by Yuri's recent rampage in Korea, and the number of casualties is so great, that the countries affected are still estimating their losses. Frankenstein enquires if he has found any additional information on Crombel's location. Tao responds that of the ten places he mentioned before, he has confirmed that six of them are definitely empty, however, he now has another fifteen possible locations, and more keep popping up. Frankenstein tells Tao that now Crombel is aware they're looking for him, he's trying to confuse them, he knew that they'd be looking for him and set a trap, so that he and his Master had no choice but to give up their search and return home. At Crombel's hideout, Aris is excited that the entire world is going crazy because of them, and notices she looks good in the footage. Crombel states that humans have thought they were the were on top of the world's food chain and that they'd be beyond shocked if they found out that everything they have basked in came into being because of them. Aris questions why he's progressing with his master plan in stages, and why doesn't he wait until they've acquired more Union systems, then they can end mankind easily. Crombel tells her that his reasons will soon become clear, and he didn't expect 3rd Elder to be such a hindrance, as his plan has already been delayed considerably due to his actions. The masked man informs Crombel that they have found the location of the 3rd Elder. Crombel asks if they're certain. The masked man replies that they are, as he revealed his location in the course of causing more problems for them. Crombel smiles and tells him to take the 'ones', they've completed recently and kill him, and whatever happens, don't let him escape. The masked man accepts his orders and leaves. Tao summons Frankenstein and informs him that he's gathered more information on Crombel's location. Tao confesses that at first he was confused, because of the devices Crombel used to hide his location, however he was able to analyse them and collect more data. Frankenstein asks if that means he'll be able to find Crombel's location sooner. Tao confirms this saying that they underestimated him. Frankenstein is relieved. The 3rd Elder contacts Tao, who is surprised as they still have over an hour before he's supposed to check in with them. Tao asks that he's reporting in quicker than expected and wonders if something has happened. 3rd Elder states he has found the location of four attack satellites and that he will send Tao the data immediately. Tao discloses that they've managed to narrow down the possible locations for Crombel and that he'll send him the data they've collected, as well. 3rd Elder says there's no need for that. Tao asks what he means by that. 3rd Elder informs him that the enemies have discovered where he is, shocking Tao. 3rd Elder explains that he had no choice but to give up his location in order to find information on the satellites and hinder Crombel's immediate plans. He adds that he was limited in what he could do, if he kept his location hidden. Tao tells him that if the enemies know where he is, he should run. 3rd Elder disagrees and instead says that he'll act as bait, since what happened around the world is just the beginning, and that if they continue to waste more time finding Crombel, such disasters will become more commonplace. 3rd Elder instructs Tao to track down their routes and command signals to locate Crombel. 3rd Elder mentions that he only has 24 hours, before the enemies arrive at his door, and when that happens, he'll buy them as much time as possible, so Tao can collect whatever data he can get his hands on. Frankenstein questions if this is how he intends to take responsibility for the calamities that have occurred recently. 3rd Elder responds negatively stating that he knows he can't take responsibility by offering himself as bait, and that he's sent his men into hiding and that they'll assist Tao from now on. He tells Frankenstein to take care of everything else and ends the transmission. Tao informs Frankenstein that he has just received the data from 3rd Elder on the satellites he discovered, and he's sure that he can find a way to stop the satellites with the information he has just received. Frankenstein asks Tao for 3rd Elders location. Tao wonders whether he's going to save him. Frankenstein comments that they can't afford to lose him right now, since the reason they haven't seen any large scale wars is largely due to 3rd Elder, and that if they lose him, nations will start destroying each other. Tao confirms that although 3rd Elder didn't disclose his location, he didn't block it either, so he'll be able to find 3rd Elder's location soon. Frankenstein orders Tao not to tell his Master about this, while the thinks back on Rai using his powers to stop the building collapsing. Frankenstein tells Tao to hurry as he leaves. At his hideout, 3rd Elder thinks that he'll foil Crombel's plans as much as he can before he runs out of time, and since he knows what's coming he can be more bold, and he can collect data on the remaining satellites and send it to Tao. Before he can continue his trail of thought, the building shakes and 3rd Elder wonders if the enemy has found him already. 3rd Elder continues his trail of thought and thinks that he never dreamed the Union could be used as a weapon to destroy mankind, since it was created to help mankind. He thinks back to Frankenstein's words, where he tells them of their hypocritical nature, whereby they say that everything is for the sake of humans, but they are willing to sacrifice countless humans to meet their goals, and what that means for the humans who are sacrificed, and whether their lives matter. 3rd Elder gets up to meet the enemies at the door.